Tickle Fight
by Jewelie-chan
Summary: Just a little story that came to be based on a prompt given to me by Rhapsodii's Raven. Sherlock notices that John is unhappy for whatever reason (not explained in the fic) and thinks that starting a tickle fight is a good idea to make him happy. Literally just that. Can be interpreted as slash.


"Hmm."

"Sherlock."

Said man's lips turned down minutely for a fraction of a second before resuming a neutral position.

Sherlock had been sitting in the same place on his chair for almost four hours. How he didn't even shift was a mystery. John just wondered how his legs weren't falling asleep. He watched as Sherlock's blank stare came into focus again.

"Sherlock? You back, love?"

"Hmm."

"You need to get some food in you. If you're done in your mind palace, I can heat up some lo mein in the microwave. As long as there's no eyeballs in there, of course."

"No. There's lower intestine samples in the bottom shelf of the fridge though."

"Oh great," John said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, what's got you thinking so much, Sherlock?"

"A potential problem came to mind at the last crime scene."

John sat up straighter in his chair.

"Any solutions to this problem?"

"A few."

Silence.

"Do you want to share?"

"Not particularly."

"Fine then. I'll just make some tea then. Right. Tea." John got up, his eyebrows scrunched and lips pursed.

As the sounds of John shuffling around the kitchen reached Sherlock, he contemplated his potential problem.

John wasn't happy.

Sure, he giggled at crime scenes and smiled at inappropriate moments, but those moments faded quickly and were few and far between. He wasn't as active on his blog. He went out to drink at the pub with friends more often.

He wasn't happy.

But what was making him feel unhappy? Work at the clinic? Not feeling useful in cases? The time of year?

Or… was Sherlock himself making John unhappy?

This thought made a certain weight on his chest and pinch in his heart known.

If John wasn't happy because of him, perhaps he would… leave.

No!

Sherlock wouldn't allow that. John made him feel sane. Whole. He made him think just that much more clearly. He made this feeling of warmth flow throughout his body. Predominantly in his chest. Happiness. Contentment. Even love. He'd learned what those felt like, to both give and receive. It was a feeling he didn't want to let go of.

"...lock? Sherlock?"

"Oh. Thank you John." He absentmindedly took the proffered tea cup and took a scalding sip.

Right. Back to John.

So John was unhappy. John made Sherlock happy. Maybe he could make John happy too? How does one go about doing that in the first place?

When was the last time something made him happy other than a case or John or making fun of his brother?

Hmm… Well, there was one thing he could think of… He hadn't done anything like it since childhood, but maybe it would work? Well, he had an idea, might as well…

"Sherlock?!" John choked and coughed on his tea. "What the bloody fucking hell do you think you're doing?!" Sherlock retracted his hands.

"It's quite obvious, John. Just use logic."

"How the fuck is brooding then suddenly tickling me logical?!"

"You were unhappy."

"So tickling me while I'm drinking tea is supposed to make me happy?" John asked incredulously.

"Well, the hot tea bit admittedly was a mistake."

"Why tickling?" John had mostly calmed down by this point.

"The stimuli was supposed to induce laughter. I have memories of it being quite a joyful experience."

"What, when you were six?"

"Four, actually."

"And you thought this would work because…?"

Sherlock huffed.

"In any case, thank you for thinking of me, Sherlock. That's a very good thing to do. Though next time, you could just ask what's wrong."

"What's wrong then." Sherlock crossed his arms, looking the other way.

"Huh? Oh. Um. Nothing in particular."

"Lie."

"It's not a lie."

"Yes it is. Tell me why you're unhappy."

"Sherlock- I- why is this so important? It doesn't matter."

"Yes. It. Does." He ground out.

"Why?"

"It just- it does!"

"Why?"

Sherlock struggled with himself for a moment before deflating. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

He heaved a great breath.

"I said that it's because you matter."

John stilled.

"If you're not happy; if I'm making you unhappy, then you'll leave me. I don't want that. You're… important. I can't explain. I suppose… I feel attached to you. You're important. You help me focus and you help with… social issues."

"Sherlock…" John was touched. For him to say all this without being prompted or pushed was simply amazing. Astonishing. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

"Why would you need-"

"Sherlock?"

The detective tilted his head.

"Shut up now. Come here, you big idiot."

Sherlock hesitated, but got up and approached John. When he was close enough, John pulled him into a hug.

Sherlock awkwardly patted his back. When he got over his shock, of course.

This… wasn't so bad. Maybe they should do this more often?

John sighed happily.

Yeah. Maybe more often…

 _ **A/N- This was based on a prompt from Rhapsodii's Raven given through a PM. I just got around to finishing it, so here it is! Hope you like it! I imagine it taking place sometime after the pool, btw.**_


End file.
